fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 11
As Stu drove the car down the road heading back to Yucaipa, Tommy began to tell his story to Dil. (Tommy's POV) "It was back a long time ago before Kimi became Chuckie's sister and even before Chuckie gotted potty trained. I was taking my bathy playing with my sail boat while Grandpa listened to his radio and shaving his face. I guess that the man on the radio, I think his name was Bucky Mayors or something like that, was asking a question or somethings and Grandpa knews the answer. So he cleaneded off his face and took me out of my bathy, wrapping me in a towel before going over to the hellophone and calling the radio place. Grandpa gotted the question right cause after calling and saying the answer was Bucky Mayors he got really excited as he cheered and saided that we had won. That's when daddy came into the room and asked what was going ons as Grandpa tolded him that we were going to the ball game. Mommy didn't goes of course cause I think she was busy with herams or something. Anyways we went to the game, of course where we were sitting I couldn't see nothing cause of the person in front of mes so I had to try and looks between the seats, but I gotted this balloon and this teddy bear with a hat just like the hat I was wearing. I also had a hot dog to eats but it fell out of the bread when I tried to eats it so I tried to reach down and gets it, I almost losted my balloon cause I lets go of it while trying to gets my hot dog but I had grabbeded it. Grandpa then putted me is his lap and let me looks through his looking goggle thing as I saw the Bucky Mayors guy and also a bear that looked just like my teddy bear I gotted. I watcheded through the looking goggles as the Bucky Mayors guy hitted the baseball so hard that it fell aparts. That's when it happened, Grandpa had takeded the looking goggles from mes, accidently making mes let go of the balloon as it floated up and away. I try to get daddy and Grandpa's tentions to show that my balloon had gone aways but they weren't looking at mes. I decided to goes and gets the balloon myselfs as I gotted down from my chair and started crawling until I gotted to the stairs. I saw my balloon as it was still floating up into the sky onto the other sitting area which made me really sad, until I noticed the bear so I went down to sees him as he did sommersaults and other neat stuffs. I then climbeded over the bar as I fells down where the bear was. I of course saws that the bear was actually a guy in a bear suit as he sitted down with some other peoples who were sitting as I still wanted to go and sees him so I crawleded over to him. He gotted up afore I could reach hims so I tried to follow him but I ended up falling into this box full of popcorn." (Normal POV) "Wait Tommy what abouts the balloon?" Dil asked Tommy "Don't worry I'm getting to that's, but I'm thirsty after all that talking." Tommy said as he tried to reach for his sippy cup down in the diaper bag When Tommy couldn't reach it he frowned and did the next best thing, crying. Tommy cried as Didi turned to see what was wrong as Tommy reached for the sippy cup once more hoping Didi would understand. Luckily she did as she grabbed the sippy cup from the diaper bag and handed Tommy his sippy cup. "Here you go sweetie." Didi said as Tommy happily took the sippy cup from Didi drinking a bit of the apple juice. "Reptar!" Tommy said as a thank you as Didi turned back around. "Now where was I...?" "Uh I think you saids that you fells into a box full of popcorn." Dil answered "Oh right!" (Tommy's POV) "So I fell into a box of popcorn and I guess a guy came and pickeded it up cause it started movings. I then started helping him by handing him the bags of popcorn in the box when he was giving thems to people. I thinks eventually with the box rocking like mommy if she were rocking me to sleeps I fells asleep in the box until the guy putted the box down waking me ups. That's when I saw the balloon flies into where ever I was as I gotted out of the box to follows it. I followed its across the walkway in front of the stairs as I almost gotted it but I ended up falling as it flew into a different room in front of mes. Inside the lady was playing this piano I thinks as the balloon floated under its as I crawled after its making the piano make a really loud noise and I think the balloon floated aways again cause I didn't see it no mores for a little while. I did sees it again as it floated up to where I was walking as I tried to reach out and grabs it, which I dids but I ended up falling downs from very high ups. I kept holding onto the balloon thoughs until I saw the baseball and I grabbeded it. It was really fun and the Bucky Mayors guy ended up catching mes and I was on TVs and we were in the news paper. I didn't get my balloon back but that was okays cause of all the other stuff that happened instead." (Normal POV) Tommy finished off his story as he yawned a bit, he was getting sleepy. "Wow that sounds like it was fun. Thanks for telling me the story Tommy." Dil said as he yawned as well. "No problem…Dilly…" Tommy said nodding off as he fell asleep. Dil soon fell asleep soon after as their journey home continued. Go To Part 12 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters